


Mighty Arms

by context_please



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sonnets, Yes I write poetry and here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son of Iapetos; Atlas his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexthranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/gifts).



The new generation titan is born,

Son of Iapetos; Atlas his name.

King of the Gods the fool led them to maim,

Titanes march, long blare of the battle horn,

Ring eerily through godly halls, Zeus’ scorn,

Meet, rise, disdain, of victory proclaim,

Power does clash, shake, Zeus no hope to tame.

Atlas defeated, enslaved, spirit torn.

Embodiment of endurance is used,

On head; on hands; he holds Earth and Heaven.

Slow stars revolve, ever increasing pain,

The mighty arms of Atlas are abused.

Sentenced eternity, learn the lesson,

Never shall he buckle beneath the strain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, rex, to apologise for assaulting you with emotion. I read on your tumblr that you like mythology, so I hope this works for you.


End file.
